


What You Do To Me

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Making Out, Stiles Stilinski Wears Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You have no idea what you do to me,” Peter growls, his voice low and dangerous and entirely too arousing. Peter barely has to duck his head down to mouth against Stiles’ neck, breath warm and teeth a hint too sharp. His beard scratches roughly over Stiles’ neck, and he knows it’ll be pink within the hour.





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Stiles’ breath is knocked out of him as his body is shoved against the elevator wall. He grins up at Peter, pulling his boyfriend close with the hand he has tucked into Peter’s front pocket. He laughs when Peter cages him in, though it dissolves into a moan when Peter licks into his mouth. 

They kiss, unhurried and uncaring, as the elevator rises. Stiles doesn’t spare a single thought for his lipstick, though he laughs brightly when Peter pulls back. The wolf's lips and surrounding skin are stained purple, specks of glitter stuck in the hair above his top lip. Stiles knows his own face must be a mess, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Stiles blinks up at him, his fake eyelashes heavy tonight. He knows what he looks like—all smokey eyes and dark lips, the shirt he’s wearing—stolen from Peter’s laundry basket this morning—falling off his left shoulder and sitting  _ just _ above the hem of his short shorts. His legs are smooth and pale and they go on for miles, the heels he’s wearing making them look like they go on forever. 

Peter has been staring at him since he was picked up for his date. Stiles felt a little silly leaving Peter’s house just for the man to pick him back up for their date, but he hadn’t brought any makeup with him the night before. The way Peter looked at him when he opened his front door was more than worth feeling a little silly, though. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Peter growls, his voice low and dangerous and entirely too arousing. Peter barely has to duck his head down to mouth against Stiles’ neck, breath warm and teeth a hint too sharp. His beard scratches roughly over Stiles’ neck, and he knows it’ll be pink within the hour. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can figure it out,” Stiles teases, and he presses a thigh against Peter’s erection. With his shoes, they’re nearly the same height and Stiles  _ loves _ it. 

Peter ruts forward, and Stiles tangles his hands into Peter’s hair to tug him back into a kiss. His dick is straining against his shorts, but he pays it no mind. He presses his thigh firmer against Peter’s cock, and he grins when his boyfriend lets out a whine. 

They haven't done much more than this, yet, but the look Peter gives him when the elevator dings on their floor has Stiles thinking that tonight is going to be  _ awesome _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> “You have no idea what you do to me,” Peter growls, his voice low and dangerous and entirely too arousing. Peter barely has to duck his head down to mouth against Stiles’ neck, breath warm and teeth a hint too sharp. His beard scratches roughly over Stiles’ neck, and he knows it’ll be pink within the hour.


End file.
